Opposites Attract : Snowbarry
by ClaruuCastillo44
Summary: Una salida juntos a un bar cambio por completo las cosas, haciendo que ambos duden de que sienten verdaderamente por el otro.
1. Capítulo 1

Un nervioso velocista se dirigía al cortex, estos últimos días le han hecho reflexionar sobre quién es la mujer que ama. Sí era Iris, la chica de la cual está perdidamente enamorado desde que eran niños o Caitlin, la simpática y hermosa doctora que cuidaba de él desde que se convirtió en Flash, la cual en estos últimos días y con los sucesos recientes se ha ganado su corazón.

Hace un mes Caitlin y él, habían salido en busca de información para la investigación de un nuevo meta-humano a un bar de la ciudad, aunque inconscientemente fueron más a divertirse y a pasar tiempo juntos que a realizar el trabajo.

_FLASHBACK_

_Caitlin se acercó con entusiasmo a la mesa, pidiendo un trago y abriendo una cuenta. El joven castaño miraba impactado a su compañera, desde su entrada por las puertas del establecimiento no había podido dejar de mirar su figura y lo excelente que le quedaba ese vestido negro resaltando sus caderas._

_En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la castaña se encontraba borracha y corriendo las palabras. Mientras Barry se encontraba intentando llamar la atención del cantinero alguien grito su nombre desde el escenario._

_-Señoor Barryyy Alleen- gritó la joven desde el escenario causando la mirada de todos, más exclusivamente la del susodicho. - Veeen conmigo aquí, acompáñame arriba por favor.- insistió y después de unos gritos de la gente el joven decidió cumplir lo pedido._

_-Uy miren ahí viene , es tan rápido - comentó mientras el joveniba subiendo al escenario_

_\- Sabes que no soy un buen cantante y tu no eres buena bebiendo- confirmó lo que todos ya sabíamos , Caitlin definitivamente no era buena bebiendo._

_\- Entonces vas a acabar con este lugar - corrió palabras la joven sujetando el micrófonocon fuerza para no caer al suelo._

_-Si solo...buena chica- emitió sus ultimas palabras el castaño para dar paso a la canción "Summernights"_

_-¿Eres rápido y sabes cantar? ¿Qué no puedes hacer?- preguntó la castaña , ambos jóvenes se encontraban en la barra nuevamente._

_-Evitar que sigas bebiendo al parecer - respondió al ver como ella agarraba un vaso cualquiera de la barra e ingiriendo todo su contenido._

_\- Debo ir al baño - anunció la joven levantándose de su asiento y dirigiéndose al lugar._

_Al regresar ella pudo notar a una chica platicando con Barry, sintió un calor emerger de su cuerpo, borracha o no, los celos eran notorios._

_\- Clarry, no me siento muy bien - informó la bioingeniera al llegar a la barra junto al joven._

_\- Bueno, vámonos - Indicó el muchacho agarrándoladel brazo con cuidado y corriendo a toda velocidad._

_Tuvieron una parada repentina ya que la joven se descompuso por la gran velocidad en la que iba el muchacho._

_\- Tranquila , ¿Estas bien?- decía él acariciando su espalda y sujetando su pelo mientras ella devolvía todo lo que alguna vez estuvo en su estómago..._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

Centrado en sus pensamientos, notó el ascensor abrirse y dejando ver a la chica que se ganó su corazón poco a poco, con su sonrisa que tanto amaba y esos ojos café que lo miraban, derrochando ternura.

Caitlin miro con detenimiento a Barry quien lo esperaba con una sonrisa un tanto oculta por sus nervios, la joven aparto su vista bruscamente y continuo su paso hacía el cortex, ignorando la presencia del castaño.

Él se encontraba desconcertado, no esperaba que se lanzará a sus brazos, pero al menos esperaba la linda sonrisa que siempre le regalaba en las mañanas, entendía que con lo ocurrido su relación de amistad se volviera incomoda, pero todo seguía como siempre, hasta ese momento.

Completamente destrozado camino en la misma dirección que la chica al escuchar la alarma de meta-humanos.

-¿Que está ocurriendo Cisco?- Pregunto el joven ingresando a la sala y acercándose al monitor.

-Un nuevo meta-humano tiene rehenes en el banco nacional - anunció el morocho mirando a su amigo con preocupación.

-Espera Barry- llamó la atención del joven al notar que se dirigía hacia su traje.

-¿Que ocurre Caitlin? - pregunto con un poco de resentimiento en su voz, por la actitud de la misma hace unos momentos.

-Ten cuidado, ¿de acuerdo? - menciono con preocupación en sus ojos.

-De acuerdo, lo haré...¿Cisco, qué poder tiene nuestro nuevo meta-humano?. - preguntó ignorando la preocupación de su compañera.

-Telequinesis - contestó el morocho e inmediatamente fue en busca de su traje para enfrentar a su nuevo enemigo.

Después de liberar a los rehenes con cautela y sin ser visto, Flash puso toda su atención en el nuevo meta-humano, que en menos de lo pensado el muchacho estaba bajo miles de objetos en todo su cuerpo. Por lo visto había notado su presencia y con su poder movió todo a su alcance dejando a Barry atrapado. Lucho por salir de ahí, pero un objeto punzante atravesaba su pierna impidiéndolo.

-¡Barry! ¿Te encuentras bien? - preguntó preocupada Caitlin por el intercomunicador.

-No puedo moverme, hay algo atravesando mi pierna - contestó el velocista con un hilo de voz a causa del dolor.

-¡Aguanta amigo! ¡Iremos por ti! - anunció Cisco dirigiéndose al almacén de armas para así estar preparado ante el oponente.

Estaba cansado, su fuerza se agotaba, intentando salir de ahí, como pudo ser tan distraído y dejarse ser atacado, se supone era el más rápido del mundo, pero esta vez...Se sintió el más lento de todos.

-¿Que ocurre Flash? ¿Tienes miedo? - preguntó con furia el telequinético.

-Nunca y menos de alguien como tú, que solo busca llamar la atención y lastimar a otros - anunció con valentía e intentando salir de ahí sin tener logro.

Sin pensarlo el meta-humano utilizó nuevamente su poder moviendo un gran objeto de metal poniéndolo arriba de los demás, Barry no aguanto y soltó un gran grito de agonía.

-Nos volveremos a ver...Flash - pudo oír las últimas palabras de su enemigo antes de quedarse inconsciente


	2. Capítulo 2

Barry despertó con una luz encandilando sus ojos, con cuidado se fue acostumbrando a ese brillo, pudo notar que se encontraba en los laboratorios.

\- Hola, por fin despiertas - saluda acercándose al velocista con cuidado a la camilla.

\- Hola Cisco... ¿Cuanto estuve inconsciente? - pregunta desconcertado el joven.

\- Un día, pero tranquilo todo estuvo muy bien durante tu ausencia, parece que los villanos te regalaron un día de recuperación - comenta con una sonrisa el joven morocho.

\- ¿Caitlin donde está? - preguntó con preocupación al notar que la castaña no se encontraba ahí.

\- Estuvo muy preocupada por ti, cuando llegamos al lugar y tenías tu pulso tan débil... Ella se asusto mucho, mientras estábamos aquí tu corazón paro por unos segundos, después de eso ella se mareo por la impresión y le dije que descansará un rato... No se ha movido de aquí - Respondió el morocho señalando al otro lado de la habitación, ahí se encontraba la joven dormida en una de las sillas recostada en el escritorio, se notaba su cansancio ya que ni se inmutó con los ruidos de la habitación.

La observó por unos momento, mientras la castaña poco a poco iba abriendo los ojos e inmediatamente al verlo despierto se acerco a él.

\- Menos mal estas bien, por un momento creí que no te vería nunca más - dice con los ojos brillantes a punto de soltar algunas lagrimas.

\- Hey, tranquila...estoy bien, nunca los dejaría - expresa el castaño agarrando la mano de ella para intentar tranquilizarla.

\- ¡Pero está vez casi sucede! ¿y qué si pasa devuelta? , no puedo perderte ¡No ahora! - exclamó dejando soltar todo el llanto que tenía reprimido y salió rápidamente de la habitación para dirigirse a su casa.

_FLASHBACK_

_\- ¿Seguimos corriendo?- preguntó la castaña desconcertada al llegar a su departamento y notar al jovenque la sostenía a su lado._

_\- No, es tu casa - le informó élcon una leve risita ante su desconcentro._

_\- Vodka y super-velociodad no son una buena combinación- afirmó la joven asqueada y su cara lo reflejaba totalmente._

_-Entra- indicó el joven riendo por su comentario y señalandole que entrara a su dormitorio_

_-¿Vas a llamarla?- cuestionó la chica quitándoseel saco que le proporcionosu compañero para que no tuviera frío._

_-¿A quien?- preguntó intrigado el muchacho mientras ella se quitaba sus tacones y él miraba atento su dormitorio decorado tal y como esperaba que estuviera._

_\- A esa chica , la que te dio su número- respondióla castaña quitándosepor completo los tacones y llamando la atención del chico._

_\- No lo había pensado - afirmó prestando atención a como Caitlin se iba despojando de sus accesorios._

_\- Claro que si - le indicó con el dedo reafirmando su comentario- Pero te conozco, no lo harás - afirmó nuevamente mientras intentaba alcanzar el cierre de su vestido torpemente.- Dejarás que se te resbale por los dedos...- comentó luchando con su cierreincomodando un poco a su acompañante que miraba sus acciones con atención.- ...porque crees que no mereces la felicidad pero lo que no entiendes es que también necesitas que te salven.-concluyó su relato soltando un suspiro de agobio estando prácticamente en corpiño y haciendo que su compañero se diera la vuelta para proporcionarle privacidad.- ¿Me ayudas por favor? -le preguntó al joven que no le quedo de otra que darse vuelta y ver su elegante corpiño negro haciendo que un leve color rojizo apareciera en las mejillas del joven castaño._

_\- Si , bueno - contestó con dificultadpor la incomodidad que sentía ante la situación y con la velocidadque el acelerador de partículas ledio, le quito a Caitlin su vestido poniéndole su pijama._

_\- Lo hiciste otra vez , me salvaste de ese vestido malvado- agradecióa su manera la joven corriendo las palabras._

_\- Si, a dormir - le indicó a la joven con su mano que vaya a acostarse a su cama para luego apoyar su mano en la espalda de ella para acompañarla._

_\- ¿Y...viste un poco de mis cositas? - interrogó con el dedo al joven que no pudo evitar el esbozar una gran sonrisa ante las ocurrencias de la castaña_

_\- No sería un buen héroesi lo hiciera - respondiósin dejar de sonreíry tapar con las sabanas a la chica que ya se encontrabaen el interior de la cama._

_\- Si pero esta bien si viste un poco - indicó la chica mientras se recostaba cómodamente- Mereces verlo por todas las cosas buenas que haces - concluyó apoyando su cabeza en la almohada mirando al chico frente a ella._

_\- Bebe mucha agua- le recomendó el chico intentando salir de esa incomoda conversación en la que se había metido._

_\- Gracias por lo de hoy. Yo canté- abrió los ojos al caer en cuenta de todo lo que había pasado esa noche._

_\- Cuando gustes - comentó cariñosamente seguido de una risa sincera y de levantarse para irse._

_\- ¿Oye, Barry? - llamó la atención del muchachonuevamente esta noche.- ¿Te quedarías conmigo hasta que me duerma?- preguntó tiernamente la chica mirándolosin quitar la vista de sus ojos._

_\- Claro, por supuesto- contestó él que seguidamentese sentóa un lado de la cama apoyando su mano en el muslo acaricianola por encimade las sabanas._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_


	3. capítulo 3 (Final)

Dos horas después de que Caitlin se fuera y de que Barry se tomará el tiempo para recuperarse, la noche se había hecho presente en Central City , él corredor escarlata ya se sentía al cien por ciento y no dudo ni un segundo en ir tras su amiga para volver a disculparse por todo lo ocurrido ...verla de esa forma, tan débil e indefensa le hicieron despertar su lado protector y tener la necesidad de envolverla en un fuerte abrazo interminable que aliviara cada dolor que sintiera en su corazón.

Por su parte la castaña estaba recostada en su sillón con unos cuantos pañuelos a su alrededor y envuelta en una manta celeste, estaba llorando desde el momento en que salió de los laboratorios, solo que ahora se sumaba el hecho de estar viendo una película.

— Maldito Cisco con su recomendación de películas — maldijo entre sollozos tomando otra de las barras de chocolate que contenía en su caja especial, la cual abría en momentos especiales como este, que contenía incontables barras de chocolates y más cosas dulces para aliviar el dolor.

Todavía estaba en proceso de asimilar que casi pierde a Barry y le molestaba el hecho de que a él no le importaba morir por salvar a los demás, que no se preocupaba si a ella le importaba o no. Ese era su problema con Barry Allen.

— ¿Quién puede ser a esta hora? —preguntó al aire apenas escuchar el sonido de la puerta, con pesadez y limpiándose sus lagrimas fue a abrir.

—Hola señorita Snow , ¿Puedo pasar? — consultó el joven velocista con una sonrisa y una flor en su mano, la cual ahora estaba en las manos de la joven que la miraba con cariño y dulzura, como si fuera de cristal.

— Sea bienvenido a mi pequeña morada señor Allen — siguió su juego dejandole paso e indicándole que vaya al sillón donde podrían estar tranquilos.

—Vengo en son de paz Cait —mencionó levantando sus manos y sentándose al sillón seguido de la joven– Iba a darte esto, pero veo que tienes de sobra — indicó el muchacho sacando de su chaqueta una pequeña barra de chocolate.

— Siempre viene bien una más — bromea aceptando el regalo del chico y dejándolo al lado de su caja. — ¿A que vienes Barry? — interrogó borrando su sonrisa por un gesto de seriedad y un poco de tristeza.

— Vine a disculparme otra vez, lamento mucho el haberte asustado...no era mi intención preocuparte — expresó Barry acercándose un poco más a ella y mirándola directamente a los ojos.

—Entiendo que no fue tu intención Barry, de seguro piensas que soy una ridícula por hacer todo este escándalo — señaló la chica bajando su mirada hacia sus manos dejando que un par de lagrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas.

—Jamás pensaría eso de ti, Cait ...tu me importas más de lo que crees — reveló el joven poniendo su mano en la mejilla de ella, acariciando su piel de seda y tan...perfecta.

—Tú también me importas Barry - agregó la chica para finalmente abrazarlo, el sentirlo tan cerca de ella le hacía recordar tantas cosas.—Lo lamento tanto, nunca debí de alejarte ni decirte que no fue nada, fue hermoso Barry...fue perfecto — expresó sin dejar de soltar al castaño y dejando salir todas las lagrimas que podía, y él al igual que ella también soltaba alguna que otra lagrima rebelde.

_FLASHBACK_

_El chico Flash al notar que su compañera respiraba profundo y daba indicios de haberse quedado dormida decidió tomar camino y levantarse de la cama para irse a su hogar, pero apenas su peso no se noto en el borde de la cama, la castaña abrió los ojos y logró atrapar la mano del chico, llamando su atención._

_— Por favor, quédate. No te vayas, no quiero dormir sola — le suplicó con ojitos de cachorro y él chico no pudo irse, no podía dejarla, no después de todo lo que ella había hecho por él._

_—No me iré, si quieres puedo quedarme en tu sillón, pero no me iré —aseguró el chico acariciando su cabeza con cariño._

_— Ven, acuéstate aquí...hay espacio— suplicó la chica que con una mano palmeo el lado libre de la cama._

_— De acuerdo —dudo un poco sobre lo que iba a hacer pero termino seguro de que era correcto.—Te molesta si...me quito la camiseta, es incomodo dormir así — señaló su vestimenta y ella seguidamente le indico que no había problema, a lo que él se la quitó dejando ver sus abdominales y hermoso torso , que no paso desapercibido por la chica._

_— Eres lindo de ver — expresó ella aún un poco borracha — Lo siento, se me escapo — se excusó esbozando una risa que el chico también compartió._

_Abrió la cama, levantando las sabanas y la manta que los cubría, aún no podía creer que estaba en la misma cama que Caitlin, ni en sus sueños más locos se lo hubiera imaginado, pero le agradaba, ella le proporcionaba el valor que nunca había tenido y más siendo Flash, ella lo apoyaba en todo y siempre estaba para él, como pudo tener la felicidad en frente y nunca verla._

_\- Barry , ¿sigues despierto? - inquirió la castaña que estaba aun despaldas a él._

_\- Si, estoy aquí - apenas él contesto ella se volteo, quedando frente a él y así dejarle ver sus hermosos ojos._

_\- Gracias por quedarte conmigo.-_

_\- Es un placer señorita Snow - bromeó y seguida de su risa también se sintió la de ella._

_\- Acércate - musitó la chica a lo que él se acerco un poco más a ella, sintiendo sus pies chocar bajo las sabanas- Un poco más - volvió a pedir y ahora sus manos eran las que habían chocado, él decidió agarrarlas con firmeza- Vamos, un poco más - repitió nuevamente en un susurro, sus frentes estaban casi que pegadas- Perfecto - fue lo ultimo que escucho antes de que se fundieran en un tierno beso._

_Ambos tenían sus labios juntos, sus piernas entrelazadas al igual que sus manos y así siguieron hasta que se quedaron sin aire, ella soltó sus manos de él y las puso al rededor de su cuello y él las puso en la cintura de la chica para atraerla más a él , se miraban a los ojos fijamente , ambos con una sonrisa en sus rostros._

_\- Quiero estar contigo está noche Barry - confesó ella para seguidamente volverlo a besar, pero está vez...apasionadamente._

_Al profundizarse el beso, el calor emergió de sus cuerpos y él se puso a horcajadas sobre ella para recorrer con sus manos cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Sus bocas se separaron solo para dejar pasar la tela que tapaba el torso de la chica, seguidamente él continuo bajando los besos hasta su cuello y así notar la debilidad de la chica...los besos en el cuello._

_El amor estaba naciendo y también se estaba haciendo, ambos disfrutaban de la compañía del otro y del calor del otro. Ella soltando leves suspiros cada que él la besaba en su cuello y más aún cuando fue bajando hasta su pecho. Siguió bajando sin dejar de besarla. Al llegar a su pantalón de pijama, se lo quitó para así besarla al borde de sus bragas que combinaban con su corpiño._

_Ella sintió que no era justa su situación, así que con un movimiento desprendió el botón del pantalón del chico dejando ver sus boxers negros y el gran bulto que sobre salía de ellos, no pudo evitar la tentación de acariciarlo y así hizo, dejando escuchar un gemido del chico sobre ella. Seguidamente el joven regresó a la boca de la chica, rozando su parte intima con la de ella, lo que hizo que la chica soltará varios gemidos en la boca del chico...él sonrío, amaba ese sonido, desde ese momento sería su sonido favorito en todo el mundo._

_No se resistió , quería conocerla aún más, así que poso sus manos detrás de la espalda de la chica y con una mirada le pidió permiso para desabrochar su corpiño, ella acepto cerrando y abriendo los ojos, y así fue como él le quito esa prenda que molestaba y la vió , era perfecta._

_\- Eres perfecta...Sos hermosa.- expresó mirándola impresionado para seguidamente besarla y bajar hasta sus pechos._

_Los besó con cariño, mientras besaba uno, acariciaba al otro y así es como escuchaba a su chica gemir de placer, ese sonido le hacía esbozar una sonrisa cada que lo escuchaba. Juntos a la par, así estaban. Ella que lo necesitaba aún más cerca y él que nunca creyó que sería tan feliz como en ese momento._

_La siguió besando, hasta bajar nuevamente al borde de sus bragas y como un buen caballero nuevamente la miro pidiendo su permiso, ella accedió ,así que levemente fue bajando esa tela que cubría la ultima parte del cuerpo de la chica , estaba feliz ...feliz de estar con él esa noche._

_Y así fue, como Barry y Caitlin fueron uno, se unieron en uno solo y descubrieron que el amor era tan real como el que tenían el uno al otro, la felicidad estaba tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez._

_Pero no todo es color de rosa, al despertar a la mañana siguiente, no fue todo tan mágico como esperaban._

_\- Tranquilo, yo no quiero que nuestra relación de amistad cambie por esto yo sé que tu amas a Iris y yo no me voy a interponer ante eso... esto que pasó no fue nada, solo vamos a olvidarlo ¿Si?- expresaba ella mientras se levantaba de la cama con una sabana cubriendo su cuerpo, de dirigió al baño para así vestirse._

_-Si estoy de acuerdo, hagamos como que no paso...no quiero perderte- reveló él mientras se ponía su ropa a gran velocidad y se retiraba de la casa de la joven_

_Pero era más que claro que ninguno de los dos quería olvidarlo y menos creer que no fue nada...pero el sentir que podían ser rechazados los nublo y no les dejo notar que en realidad fue lo mejor que les pasó después de tanto dolor que la vida les había dado._

_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_

-Para mi también fue perfecto Cait..Más que perfecto, eres hermosa..realmente hermosa- expresó el joven desasiéndose del abrazo y mirándola a los ojos.

\- Y tú eres tan ¡Wow!, estaba borracha pero fue ¡Wow! - comentó torpemente haciendo que el chico enfrente esbozara una gran sonrisa.

-Cait..¿puedo confesarte algo? - preguntó temeroso el joven sin apartar sus manos de la cintura de la chica.

-Claro Barry, dime

-Te amo Cait, me enamoré de ti desde antes de nuestro encuentro solo que estaba tan ciego que no pude verlo- confesó finalmente él, lo que no se espero es que la castaña junto a ella se acercará con deseo a sus labios, planteándole un largo beso.

-No sabes cuanto te amo yo Barry, tu me devolviste la felicidad, te amo!- expresó cuando dejo sus labios, pero de inmediato el joven al escuchar sus palabras la volvió a besar sin querer soltarla jamás.

\- Barry..espera, tengo que decirte algo- interrumpió cortando el beso poniendo una mano en el pecho del chico- Lamento no habértelo contado antes pero tenía miedo y cuando me enteré apenas y podía verte a la cara, después de todo...

\- ¿Que ocurre Cait? ¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto desconcertado el chico con una mirada de preocupación.

-Estoy embarazada- soltó después de dar varios suspiros y segundos de suspenso.- Lo siento - se lamentaba la joven cubriendo su rostro con sus manos.

-Hey! nada de lamentarlo , este es el momento más hermoso que la vida me ha podido regalar- expresaba al borde de las lagrimas mientras sujetaba las manos de la joven quitandolas de su rostro.- Tengo a la mujer que más he amado y tendré un pequeño o pequeña tan hermoso como ella. - finalizó dándole un fuerte abrazo seguido de un tierno beso en su vientre.

-Te amo- pronunció ella viéndolo a los ojos.

-Y yo los amo a ambos- comunicó besándola, un beso de los tantos que se darían.

~FIN~

Espero les haya gustado está pequeña historia, háganme saber si les gusto y comenten que les pareció, muchas gracias ...SEE YOU, CLARI


End file.
